Kazemaru and the strange girl
by CasperNight1525
Summary: Kazemaru is shocked when he meets a girl named Sparky, and how she is able to make him forget all about his gambling, alchoholic mother and abusive father. He wants to know more about this strange girl and her painful past...Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I have made the perfect fan fic!...well at the moment that is what I am thinking…DON'T JUGE ME!**

**Kazemaru: Nobody said anything though.**

**Casper: SHU P! *Runs off and starts crying***

**Aphrodi: Now you've done it.**

**Rika: You have to be more sensitive to a woman's feelings! Isn't the right darling?...Eh? Where is my darling?**

**Casper: *whispering to the readers* I hid him in your soup…..**

**Fubuki: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs…**

Kazemaru sighed as he walked down the street. He had been sent by him mum to get the shopping done in her place, "I bet she's off gambling again…" he muttered and looked around. He pulled out the shopping list from his pocket, "Let's see." He started and looked up before walking into someone and falling on his but, "uh, sorry!" he said quickly jumping up. Kazemaru looked to see he had walked into a girl. She had short black air with deep green streaks on the right side of her hair that matched her dark green eyes. She wore a light green short sleeved shirt with a black vest with the third button down done up, blue stockings with a dark purple and white chequered skirt and black ankle high boot.

The girl looked up at Kazemaru and smiled, "It's fine." She laughed and stood up, brushing herself off, "I should have been watching where I was going anyway!" she laughed again, 'See you." She smiled and before Kazemaru could ask her for her name at the very least, she was gone.

Kazemaru blinked and sighed. She shook his head and reached down to grab his shopping list, when he noticed that the girl had dropped her phone. He picked it up and looked at it, "I guess should find her and give this back to her." He smiled. He shoved the shopping list back into his pocket and ran in the direction the girl had gone. He looked around for a while until he finally decided to give up, the sun was going down and he still needed to buy the groceries.

When Kazemaru got home that day, at 10:35pm, he braced himself when his father came out, his face red with anger, "Kazemaru!" he roared, 'Where have you been? You were supposed to go out, get the shopping, then come right back!" Kazemaru winced when his father struck him; throwing him against the wall, "Pathetic little…" he scoffed and walked off.

Kazemaru clenched his fists and stood up. He didn't want to hear what his mother would have to say, if she wasn't drunk out of her mind like normal. He walked up the stairs and plunged face first into his bed. Kazemaru rolled over onto his back and sighed, "I wish I could be back at the field with the others. If it wasn't for soccer, I probably would have given up a long time ago." He muttered to himself. Kazemaru sat up on his bed and let his long blue hair out. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, kicked off his shoes and went to bed.

He next morning, Kazemaru got up early to go to school without his parents noticing, like they even cared. He ran down the street and head towards the school, but tripped over his feet when he caught sight of the girl he had seem the other day. He looked up in disappointment when he saw that she was gone again. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. His jumped when the girl popped up in front of him, "Yoooooo!" she muttered in a sing-song voice.

"GAH!" Kazemaru jumped back and blinked, "When did you…" he started, then remembering her phone, reached into his pocket and hand it over, "Here!" he said, "You dropped this yesterday!" he muttered quickly, a blush creeping up his face.

The girl grinned, "Thanks!" she laughed taking her phone back, "I was wondering where this thing had gone." She muttered rubbing the back of her head, 'Anyway, I have to go now…later!" she smiled and was about to run off when Kazemaru quickly grabbed her arm, "Yes?" she asked.

"Uh, a-at least tell me your name…" Kazemaru blushed.

"The girl smiled sweetly, "Believe it or not, my name is sparky." She laughed.

"Sparky." Kazemaru echoed, "Uh, I-I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta!" he said letting go of Sparky's arm.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but If I don't leave now I am gonna be late as hell! She smiled and before Kazemaru could blink she was gone again.

"Sparky…" he smiled to himself and slowly, began back towards the school.

Later that day at training, Kazemaru couldn't seem to concentrate at all. His mind was still with the strange girl, Sparky. Kazemaru jumped when he noticed Endou's big head popping up, "Kazemaru!" Endou muttered, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

'Uh, it's nothing!" Kazemaru muttered waving his hands.

"You're lying." Kidou muttered popping up behind Kazemaru, "There _is_ something bothering you…" he muttered staring Kazemaru down, along with Endou, Gouenji, Midorikawa and Rika, "what's wrong Kazemaru?" he asked again.

Kazemaru sweat dropped and looked at his fellow team mates, "I-I met this girl and…" he started before Rika cut in.

"You met a girl!" she beamed, "do I know her? Does she go to this school? What's her name? What does she look like? TEL ME EVERYHING!" she squealed.

Kazemaru fell backwards and looked up with a weak smile, "I would intrude you to her but…I have no idea where she lives or what school she go to." He muttered.

"You know her name though?" Aki smiled jumping in now to.

"Uh yeah. Her name is Sparky." Kazemaru muttered standing up.

"Sparky? What kind of name is that?" Midorikawa muttered crossing his arms.

Kazemaru blinked and smiled a little, he turned to Endou and the others, "I guess I have just been distracted by the fact she always seems to disappear before I can ask her anything…" he muttered.

"She is playing hard to get, Kazemaru!" Rika giggled, "You just have to find her weakness and she'll be all yours! You poor love sick boy!" she said dramatically.

"I am not love sick…" Kazemaru muttered as Rika spun around cheerfully.

"Don't worry Kazemaru…I'm sure you will see her again!" Midorikawa smiled, patting Kazemaru on the head, "Rika's right, I think you are love sick, your cheek is red!" he smiled.

Kazemaru remembered when his father hit him. He reached up and touched the bruising part of his face, "No that's not it…" he muttered. He couldn't bring himself to tell his team mates about his parents, not yet at least.

"W-well let's j-just get back to training then." Kazemaru stuttered and ran off onto the field with the others.

After training Kazemaru walked with Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki over to Rairaiken, where they would see Coach Hibiki. Kazemaru laughed when Endou walked face first into a wall because he was thinking about their upcoming game, _if things could be like this all the time, I wouldn't have any problems._ Kazemaru thought to himself as they walked. He didn't notice when someone jumped in front of him and his friends, "W-What the…" Endou muttered.

"I said I would see you later! It is later!" Sparky laughed waving her hands.

"S-Sparky?" Kazemaru muttered, "W-what are you…" he said then looked at the others.

"So your Sparky?" Endou grinned, "I'm Endou Mamoru, the goalkeeper and captain of the Raimon Eleven!" he grinned again holding out his hand.

"Sparky! I am a girl who just randomly popped up." Sparky grinned.

Endou blinked and tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he muttered.

Sparky looked at Kazemaru, "Your friend is stupid." She muttered then looked at the others, "Hello people I do not know!" she waved.

Kazemaru laughed a little. Kidou cleared his thought, "I'm Kidou Yuuto." He muttered.

"Gouenji Shyuua." Gouenji nodded his head.

Fubuki smiled to, "I'm Fubuki Shirou." He smiled and waved back at Sparky who hadn't stopped waving.

Sparky looked at Kazemaru again, "again, you have some odd friends." She muttered, then crossed her arms and said, "Later!" and before anyone could say anything again she had run off.

"I told she runs off a lot…" Kazemaru said looking at his confused friends.

Afterwards, when Kazemaru got home, he went to sneak up to his room when his mother called his name. Kazemaru turned to looked at his mum, "Y-Yes?" he asked.

Kazemaru's mother scowled at him, then swiftly, she slapped him across the face, reddening his other cheek, "You insolent little brat!" she hissed, "You didn't even come home with the right things!" she scream reaching over to grab a book, and hit him in the head again and again until his nose began to bleed, 'Next time you won't be so lucky!" she screeched before turning on her ugly heel and walking down the hall.

Kazemaru winced when he touched his face, he stood up without a words and walked up to the bathroom in his room. He splashed water on his face which only made it sting. He looked up to his he now had a black eye, his bottom lip was cut, his nose was still bleeding and his face was bright red, "I hate this…" he muttered darkly. Kazemaru reached into his drawer and pulled out a sharp razor, he held it to his wrist and….

**Casper: END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Kazemaru: WHAT?**

**Sparky: Ohhhhhhh!**

**Kogure: I wonder….Shehehe!**

**Casper: Mwahahahahaha! You must wait to see what happens!**

**IEC: NOOOOOOO!**

**Sakuma: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Here is chapter two!**

**Kazemaru: *worried* It's about time!**

**Casper: don't get your nickers in a twist!**

**Hiroto: Get his what in a what?**

**Casper: Don't worry you alien boy!**

**Midorikawa; Hi.**

**Hiroto: MIDORIKAWA! *hugs***

**Midorikawa: Why didn't you tell me Hiroto was here?...*Glares at Casper.**

**Ichinose: Casper does not own Inazuma Eleven, only her OCs…**

Kazemaru held the razor to his wrist and looked up when someone blew in his ear. He looked over to see Sparky frowning at him. She gripped his hand that was holding the razor and flicked him on the nose, "What are you doing?" she muttered darkly.

"I-I w-was j-j-just…" he stuttered. Kazemaru sighed and shook his head. He looked away, not wanting her to see what had happened.

Parky shook her head and took the razor from him, placing it on the bench. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the bed, locking the door first, "Let me see." She muttered walking over with her arms crossed. Sparky sat down next to Kazemaru and held his chin between her finger and thumb, examining the cuts and bruises on his face, "Firstly." She said grabbing a tissue and holding to Kazemaru's nose, "Stop bleeding." She muttered.

Kazemaru took the tissue and held it to his aching nose, "It's not like I can make it top." He muttered getting more commutable on the bed. He watched as Sparky rummaged through his draws in his bathroom, "what are you looking for?" he asked.

"A first aid kit." Sparky called back. Standing up and looking in the top cupboards. She pulled out some bandages and other things and came back into the room. She squatted down in front of Kazemaru and started dabbing his lip with a cotton bud and some Dettol.

Kazemaru winced at the stinging and looked at Sparky. She wasn't smiling like usual, but rather she seemed bothered by something, something besides Kazemaru's cuts and bruises, "I-Is something wrong?" he asked when she started on his black eye.

Sparky blinked and gave Kazemaru a little sad smile, "Not really." She muttered. It was clear that her mind was in two places at once, here and now, and some place far beyond Kazemaru's reach.

Kazemaru waited until she had finished fixing him up, he grabbed her hand, "You seem different from the others times I've seen you." He muttered, "You seem, sad." He said frowning.

"I…" Sparky started but stopped when someone began banging on the door very loudly.

"**Ichirouta**!" Kazemaru's dad yelled, "OPEN TH DOOR!" he roared.

Kazemaru whimpered a little. He saw Sparky stand in front of him when his dad pretty much broke down the door, "Ichiro…" he started and stopped when he saw Sparky, "Who the hell are you?" he spat at Sparky.

Sparky growled, "I don't need to tell you who I am." She muttered coldly.

Kazemaru's dad growled, "How dare you talk to me like that! I'll call the cops, have them arrest you for breaking in!" he yelled. Walking over Kazemaru's dad grabbed Sparky's arm.

Sparky hissed when Kazemaru's ad twisted her arms backwards and threw her against the wall. He growled and grabbed Kazemaru by the collar of his shirt, "**Ichirouta!**" he growled shaking his son, "Why did you let some girl into your room, into this house?" he asked rudely.

"I.." Kazemaru tried to speak but the grip his father had on his collar was so tight he could barely breathe. He started to lose consciousness and soon everything went black.

The next thing he knew, Kazemaru had woken up inside the Inazuma General Hospital. He blinked and sat up, looking around to see pretty much the entire soccer team huddled around him, "Kazemaru are you alright?"

"What the? How did I get here?" Kazemaru asked rubbing his head.

"The police brought you here." Kidou explained, "After that girl, Sparky, called them." He said.

Kazemaru blinked at Kidou, "S-she did?" he muttered.

"Bingo!" Sparky laughed jumping up from behind Kazemaru's bed, "Hello!" she smiled.

"What the hell?" Almost everyone blurted out at the same time.

Sparky hissed, "You should keep quiet…this is a hospital after all." She muttered shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

Kazemaru looked up at Sparky, 'You called the police?" he asked.

Sparky smiled, "Yeah. Well, my friend's cousin is a police officer, and he told me to call him if I needed his help." She muttered.

"I think we'll be leaving around about now!" Rika yelled. She started pushing everyone out of the room, because unlike them she could see that Kazemaru wanted to ask Sparky something very important.

Kazemaru sighed, "I want to know what you were thinking about when you were helping me before." He muttered.

Sparky's smile dimmed, "Why?" she said in a whisper, "Why do some people's parents have these types of problems, when others don't." she muttered, she looked up at Kazemaru, "When I was treating you, I remembered the day my mother killed my dad, and tried to kill me." She muttered trying to smile but failing.

Kazemaru blinked, "I-I'm sorry." He muttered, "When did…" he stopped, not wanting to ask.

"When I was five." She said sitting next to Kazemaru on his hospital bed, she looked at him, "I raised myself after that…well, my friends helped me to." She muttered, "They went through very similar things, all lost our parents under the age of nine, all raised ourselves." She muttered.

Kazemaru watched Sparky's head drop and saw a tears fall onto her leg, he reached up, without thinking at all, and hugged her. When he did realise what he just did, he quickly let go, "Sorry!" he blurted out.

Sparky looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sniffed and almost jumped on Kazemaru, burying her face into his chest she started crying, "I j-just d-don't want o-others to h-have to go through life without parents like I did." She sobbed.

Kazemaru wrapped his arms around Sparky, by the way she was crying he guessed that she had never cried about it before in her life, "I-it's ok." He muttered not sure on what the hell to say. He bushed a little when she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sparky took her breaths in gasps of air while she was crying. The two of them stayed like that for a while.

**One week later…**

Kazemaru hadn't seen Sparky again after that day, though he would always think about her. Sparky had gotten Kazemaru's father charged for assault, and his mother was now in rehabilitation, though he was happy he wasn't getting beaten every other day now. He waved at some of the other students as he headed to his class.

In class, after everyone had taken their seats, the teacher cleared her thought, "Everyone!" she said clapping her hands, "We have a new student today!" she grinned.

Kazemaru and everyone else looked up and at the door as their teacher headed over to opened it, "Please come and …" she stopped when she saw that there wasn't even anyone there, "That's strange…" she muttered.

Kazemaru jumped out of his head, "what the?" he yelled when he looked back to see that Sparky had been tickling him. She stood up and burst into laughter, "S-Sparky?" he muttered.

"Yooooooooo!" she laughed and made the peace sign on her hand, "Long time no see Kaze-kun!" she smiled. People around them started giggling and laughing when Sparky called Kazemaru Kaze-kun.

She headed up to the front of the class room when the teacher called her up. She stood and bowed, "My name is Sparky Thundra!" she said waving, "And I don't know any of you…except Kaze-kun!" she smiled and giggled.

"P-please take a seat Sparky." The teacher muttered. And just out of luck, there was a spare seat next to Kazemaru. Sparky shot over and almost tripped over the seat as she sat down.

"Yo Kaze-kun." Sparky whispered smiling and waving.

Kazemaru couldn't help but laugh, "Hey." He muttered.

"Ok then class." Their teacher said drawing everyone's attention, "Today we will be learning about the Ancient Egyptians!" she smiled rubbing her hands together.

After class Kazemaru walked with Sparky as they headed down to the soccer field, "I really want to meet ALL of your team mates now!" she had said.

Kazemaru noticed something different about Sparky, she had a small cut above her left eyebrow, 'what happened?" he asked pointing to the cut.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs!" S[parky laughed, "Then I walked into a tree!" she slapped herself.

Kazemaru laughed and blinked when Sparky grabbed his hand, "I wanna run!" she said and started dragging him along. Kazemaru struggled to get his footing back, but smiled when he saw the look of shock on Spark's face when he was able to keep up with her, "At my old school I was the one of the fastest! Looks like your pretty good yourself!" she laughed again. The two of them both reached the soccer field at the same time, and Sparky being there in the Raimon uniform was enough to make people who had met her before like Endou, Kidou, Gouenji and Fubuki stare in amazement, 'Hello people I do or do not know!" Sparky yelled waving her arms in the air.

**Casper: end of chapter two…and yes I know it is a pretty crap place to stop.**

**Kazemaru: Don't worry, at least no one is about to die or anything….are they?**

**Sparky: Don't tell him my secret yet!**

**Gazelle: She has another secret?**

**Casper: Gazelle? Why the hell are you here?**

**Gazelle: I don't; know?**

**Burn: Well, I will just be leaving,…**

**Casper: OH NO YOU DON'T Because when these nice readers review you two….and you Kazemaru…will give them all BIG hugs!**

**Gazelle, Burn, Kazemaru: EH?**


End file.
